


ten years

by angstonly



Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously just them being soft like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: ten years later, he's in love. and jisung is sure he still will be ten years after today.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	ten years

"hyung." jisung's voice is soft as he calls out to renjun. they're in renjun's apartment, the snow falling outside and collecting by the window. they've turned up the heat but jisung still feels cold. but he supposes it's always going to be cold when renjun isn't in his arms.

renjun looks over his shoulder, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. his heart beats louder when jisung smiles back, a rush of emotions swelling deep in his chest. years, later and it's still the same. he still gets butterflies, still gets overwhelmed by the amount of affection he holds for his boyfriend.

jisung spreads his arms out, an invitation for renjun to join him under the comforts of the warm plush blankets. it's impossible to say no when jisung looks at him like _that_ —loving, adoring, like he's the only person in the world. not that he would have refused anyway; he's already abandoned the work on his desk to crawl into bed with him.

he fits snuggly between jisung's arms, wrapped tightly like he's always been meant to be there. jisung pulls him close, almost impossibly so. and like this, renjun can feel jisung's heartbeat—how fast it is, the way it's raging. he peers up, ready to tease. but he falls silent. jisung is still gazing at him like _that_.

"are you okay, jisung?"

jisung nods, nose buried in renjun's hair. "i just thought about how excited i am to marry you someday."

"oh. um," a soft pink dusts renjun's cheeks, the sudden heat against his skin almost overwhelming. "you've thought about that?"

"i told you this ten years ago," jisung pulls away, only enough to look at renjun and pout. "you forgot?"

"ten years ago? sungie— oh," realization dawns, pink blooms red. on renjun's lips rest a shy smile, in his eyes love. "your letter."

"i meant it, hyung. even at seven years old. i still mean it today."

renjun laughs weakly, burying his face in jisung's chest to hide the shyness. this is a side to huang renjun only a handful of people can see, with jisung being the only one seated front-row. "cheesy." renjun whispers.

jisung holds him closer, smiling. fondness colors his eyes at the memory of his ten-year old note. an innocent declaration of love, of adoration for huang renjun, who always wiped his tears away, who always gave him a reason to smile.

ten years later, he's in love. and jisung is sure he still will be ten years after today.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/renminhyck) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/jactheangstqueen) !!


End file.
